demon_accordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Demidova Corporation
It is the fastest growing corporation on Earth. The dress code for the interns were flexible depending on the situation. History The company had offices around the world and operated as a diversified group of businesses that were radically different. Tatiana Demidova had formed Demidova Corporation from businesses she had already owned, accumulated during her silent teenage years. The skeleton of the company was a real estate empire that owned offices in London and Hong Kong, shale deposits in Texas and South Dakota, and apartment complexes around the world. It was accessorized by nanotech startups in Germany, Japan, and upstate New York, a software company in Ireland, biotech research facilities in Israel, France, and Germany, and a Chinese solar panel production plant that Tatiana Demidova owned a majority of in Beijing. The IPO for Demidova Corporation had been the year’s most anticipated event on Wall Street, and every investor on the planet had wanted in on the company owned, started, and run by Chris Gordon and Tatiana Demidova. The price of the stock had rocketed to stratospheric heights purely on the momentum generated by the constant replay of the Battle of Washington. Analysts have discussed the solid cash flow generated by the real estate and energy plays while speculating on the possibilities of the biotech innovations that vampire biology was to provide and the firm’s unique ability to clean up extra-dimensional incursions of the demonic kind which Demidova Corporation have charged pretty heavy for those especially to large, developed nations that had engaged in the kind of particle physics experimentation that had been proven to erode the space-time barriers across the multiverse we had found ourselves in that lead to demonic incursions and smaller, less wealthy countries got big discounts and corporations engaged in similar particle physics activities got really large bills for Demidova Corporation ectoplasmic cleanup costs. Building Description * Demidova Tower: The building is made of stone and concrete. It has more than fortieth floors. The computers that controlled the elevators are warded and so are the automatic brakes inside the shafts, and the motor control units high atop the building. There are at least four floors underground that serve as the quarters for the vampires. The executive offices were at the top of the building, but the sleeping apartments were deep underground. The entire Demidova Tower was warded by Declan O'Carroll/Declan Irwin against the ANVIL program and that also includes the satellite offices. Since Declan warded the building it will also keep the building from ever catching fire, would probably survive an earthquake, and flying objects will miss it such as planes or missiles. It is considered a business building. ** Lobby: The lobby is a vast, open space dominated by massive, gleaming stone columns that reached three stories high and a polished granite floor. It also has a seating area and a reception desk. ** Executive Suite Rooms/Sleeping Quarters/Vampire Quarters: The bedroom was bigger than the one at Arcane, a living room with a big flatscreen and game console, mini-kitchenette with a microwave, sink, and refrigerator stocked with cold drinks such as ice-cold energy drinks, and a big bathroom with a bigger tiled shower with three showerheads. The shower had a sound system that you could plug your phone into, and the three heads pulsed water in time to whatever music was playing from the phone. The suite didn’t have any windows because it was underground. ** Corporate Dining Hall: It took up almost the whole eleventh floor. The actual dining room was bigger than the gym at College Arcane and was very posh. It looked so expensive that people sometimes think they had the wrong place. You can get a window seat or interior seat. ** Computer Center: It takes up the whole tenth floor and it was warded by Declan O'Carroll/Declan Irwin. The back half of the computer center had a sealed section with walls and an armored door. There is also a basket that stood on a stand near the door with a sign above it that says 'Deposit all electronics here. No cell phones, tablets, cameras, watches, wearable or personal technology past this point.' ** Board Room: The board room was almost over the top according to Declan O'Carroll because a huge, polished table dominating a massive room with plush carpeting, expensive vases, and sculptures around the perimeter, one whole wall clad in hand-fitted sheets of dark green marble, and "Demidova Corporation" in ten-inch-tall gold-plated letters against the deep, rich marble. Twelve chairs encircled the table, five per side with one at each end. A separate desk with mounted monitor and keyboard sat just adjacent to one end of the table which is used by Lydia. Tatiana Demidova's spot as Chairman and CEO was at the end seat nearest Lydia’s secretary’s desk. There is a small group of chairs that occupied the same side of the room as the mini fridge, sink, and espresso maker. Employees * Attorney ** Darion Cornell (corporate legal counsel) * Waiters (for the dining hall) * Hostess (for the dining hall) * Vampires ** Tatiana Demidova ** Arkady ** Nika ** Lydia ** Katrina (VP) * Interns ** Declan O'Carroll (summer intern to Chris Gordon) ** Grace (summer intern who comes highly recommended from the University of Melbourne) ** Simon (a summer intern who is starting his first year of grad work at MIT) ** Aleesha (summer intern who is friends with Grace) ** Joni (summer intern who is friends with Grace) ** Daiyu (summer intern from Peking University) * Demidova Security and Security Team's: They wear a black uniform with uniform pants. ** Andrew (guard at the reception desk) ** Joe (guard at the reception desk) ** Morgan (guard in the garage booth in the underground parking garage) * Chet (Chief IT guy/Chief Technology Officer) * Technicians * Programmers * Bathroom Attendant (exec washroom) * Board Members: A unique group of board members. Locations/Facilities * Demidova Tower: ** Underground Parking/Garage/Garage Booth ** Lobby ** Reception Desk ** Seating Area/Waiting Area ** Executive Suite and Executive Suite Rooms ** Bank of Elevators ** Corporate Cafeteria ** Access Stairs ** Vampire Quarters ** Underground Floors ** Executive Offices ** Sleeping Apartments ** Corporate Dining Hall ** Special Project Room ** Computer Center ** Medical Research Floors on Four and Five ** Call Center ** Business Center ** Exec washroom ** Chet's office/lab ** Gym ** Board room on the forty-fifth (45th) floor. * Remote Centers * Satellite Offices Around The World ** London ** Hong Kong ** Japan ** Beijing ** Hamburg ** Dublin ** Prague * Real Estate Offices ** London ** Hong Kong * Shale Deposits ** Texas ** South Dakota * Nanotech Startups ** Germany ** Japan ** Upstate New York * Software Company ** Ireland * Biotech Research Facilities ** Israel ** France ** Germany * Chinese Solar Panel Production Plant ** Beijing Equipment * Demidova Computer System * Security Badge * Parking Pass * Computers and Computer Systems * Security Software * Corporate Vehicles * Cell phones * Tablets * Mainframe * Remote Computers * Comm Sats * Security Program * Satellites Category:Organizations Category:Organization Category:Corporations Category:Corporation